Fate's Humor
by PsychoDramaGeek
Summary: Fate has some things in store for our favorite couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Title-FATE'S HUMOR**

**Author- AlienGurl1718**

**Rating-T**

**Summary- Fate has things in store for our favorite couple.**

**Disclaimer- I own nothing. Yet.**

Harm's Point of View

We all watch silently as the coin flips continuously, before falling to the ground and rolling right out of the door. No one spoke; I don't think we even breathed, until Jen asked, "What does this mean?"

"Give us a second, "I say as I lead Mac away.

"So, what should we do now?" I ask.

"Well Harm, fate has spoken, and I think it wants us to stay." She says with a beautiful smile.

"But what about the jobs?"

"We can work out the particulars later, that is if this is what you want?"

"Yeah, this is what I want" I say as I lean down and kiss her. We hear clapping behind us and pull away slightly.

"We have an expectant audience," Mac whispers against my lips.

"I guess we should give them their money's worth" I joke before I kiss her again. After we decide to stop, we head over to the guys. I look at Mac and nod.

"We're staying in Washington, we're not moving." She says to the delight of our friends.

"What about the job offers?" General Creswell asks as he drinks his martini. 

"We're going to discuss the details tonight, but we'll have an answer for you tomorrow.

"Hold on, we have to do this right." I say as I get down on one knee. I get the ring out of my pocket and take Mac's hand.

"Sarah Catherine Mackenzie, I have loved you for 9 years, and I would be honored if you would marry me." Even though I know the answer, I still feel nervous.

"Of course I'll marry you, you big lug." I had just slipped the ring on and stood up intending to kiss her again, when Harriet asks the question I'm sure is on most of their minds.

"So, when's the wedding?"

"Well," Mac says as she admires the ring, " We've wasted so much time already, that we're going to get married next Saturday, that way Mattie will be out of the hospital. You're all invited of course."

Hugs and congratulations were given and around 9:00 the only one's left besides us are Bud and Harriet. Bud and I are talking about the canceled move.

"I'm really glad you're not leaving." Bud says sincerely

"I'm glad too Bud, you're a very good friend, my best friend next to Mac."

"Thank you sir"

"Bud"

"Thank you Harm," he says with a smile 

"Can I ask you something Bud?"

"Of course, anything"

"I know it's short notice, but would you be my best man?"

"It would be my pleasure." We stop talking for a second when we hear giggling behind us. Then we hear Harriet's voice.

"Mac, I would be happy to be your Matron of Honor."

"Great," we hear Mac say; "now all we need is a wedding dress and a dress for you. Thankfully, Harm has his dress whites."

"Leave it to me Sarah, I once pulled together an elopement in 7 hours, this is a piece of cake. All we need to do is go shopping within the next few days." Harriet says like it was no big deal.

"Thanks for this Harriet, I know this all seems fast, but you know what, I can't think of a truly good reason not to marry Harm. We've already wasted 9 years, I don't to waste any more time."

Bud and I both smile and leave the ladies to their conversation. Around 9:30 though, it is time for them to leave and go home. Bud and Harriet head to their car as Mac and I wait for our cab to arrive. I lean against the wall and Mac leans against me with a smile.

"I love you." She says simply as she wraps her arms around my neck.

"I love you too." I whisper as I slip one arm around her waist and move my other hand into her hair, "I like your hair like this Mac, it makes you look even more beautiful."

"Just kiss me before I go crazy sailor." She orders as she presses her lips to mine. We get so caught up we barely hear the cab driver honk his horn. We separate and laugh as we make our way over to the cab. We spend the entire ride to her place kissing, joking, and laughing about the smallest and stupidest things. It feels wonderful to finally achieve this kind of intimacy with Mac. It seems like I've spent my entire life searching for this kind of relationship, and I don't think it would be the same if it wasn't with her. She is the only woman that I could ever picture spending my life with. Anyway, back to the action.

"So," Mac says as soon as we get into her apartment, "Even though there are many, many things I would love to do tonight. We need to talk about these things."

"Don't worry, we're smart, we can figure it out. Then we can try out some of those many, many things you would like to do." I say with a smile.

"As long as I get at least six hours of sleep. I don't want to look like a zombie tomorrow."

"You could never look like a zombie. You are absolutely beautiful."

"I know" She sighs

"Hey Sarah," I love being able to say that now, "Why don't you change out of that dress?"

"At least I thought enough to take my shoes off. They're cute, but after a while they hurt like hell." I watch her as she walks into her room and pulls out two suitcases. The first suitcase is smaller and she sorts through it until she finds what she needs. I laugh as she pulls out the infamous cowboy pajamas and she just smiles as she begins to open the second larger suitcase. I of course am shocked to find that the entire suitcase is filled with MY things. Inside I see at least 6 Naval Academy sweatshirts that have mysteriously disappeared over the last 9 years. I also see 4 pairs of Navy sweatpants, countless old t-shirts, and a few pairs of shorts I recognize as mine as well.

"How many clothes have you stolen from me these last few years?" I ask amazed at her collection

"I didn't steal the them," she replies indignantly, "I borrowed them."

"Yeah right. You are so busted."

"I'm sure we can work something out." She says trying to look innocent and demure. I'm not really mad, and she knows it, but this is always a favorite game of ours.

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to bribe me." She pouts and looks up at me with her big brown eyes and I know she has already won this round. I concede and she hands me a t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants before shooing me out of the room to change.

I have to admit, I'm sort of curious about how compatible we are. I know we have chemistry together, but what if that doesn't translate into the bedroom? What if she regrets this? I know I'm probably worrying over nothing, but it's not like I've ever gone through this before. You know what, I'm just gonna stop thinking. For the rest of the night I refuse to think about anything except that I'm marrying the love of my life.

"Hey", she says as she comes out of the room swamped by her pajamas, "I guess we need to have that talk."

"Yep, I think it's time." We head over to the couch and try to get comfortable. We finally sit across from each other, Indian style.

"So, what should we talk about first?" I ask

"How about jobs. We can't both work at JAG." She replies slightly disappointed

"Actually, I've been thinking about retiring from the Navy, maybe open my own civilian practice." I say voicing the idea that I had been considering for some time.

"But if I went out on assignment, we'd be apart so much." She says sadly as she wraps an afghan around her body.

"Actually, I was thinking that if you wanted, you could probably be a judge. Someone asked me to see if you were interested a few months ago."

"You think I'd be a good judge?" She asks finally smiling again

"I think you'd be a wonderful judge, but only if you want to do it. There are always other options."

"Actually, I think I'd really enjoy that. And I'd be home more often than I would if I was still a lawyer."

"So, you really want to be a judge?" I ask happily

"Yeah, but are you sure you want to retire from the Navy? The Navy's been your life for so long."

"I'm tired of that Mac, I want to be around while my children grow up. I want to spend my time devoted to my wife and family. I'm tired of Navy life." I say realizing that I mean every word.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to regret this decision. I don't want to wake up 10 years from now alone because you realized I'm not worth giving up your career."

"First of all", I say as I take her hands in mine, "I would give up everything just to be with you. Second, I would rather give up the Navy than lose you. You are the most important thing in my life." I kiss both of her hands and look into her eyes.

"Now that we have that covered, what about children?" She says looking sad again.

"I'd love to have children with you Mac, but I don't care if we ever have any."

"I'd like that too, but the doctor said there was only a 4 chance."

"Well, we could always try fertility treatments, or in-vitro. And of course there's always adoption. And in the end we still have Mattie. That is if you would want to adopt her with me?" I say slightly uncertain

"I love Mattie Harm, and if she'd agree, I would love to adopt her. As for children, I guess we'll just have to see what happens." I love this woman so much.

"What else should we talk about?" I ask racking my brain.

"Well Harm, in case you haven't noticed we gave up both of our apartments, and in two days have no place to live." She says smartly

"I guess we should start looking for a house then." I reply back in the same tone.

"You want to buy a house together?" She asks happily.

"Of course, but we would of course need Mattie's input, since I'm finally getting to adopt her."

"Of course, so maybe we could go looking tomorrow. I don't want to be homeless in a few days."

"That would be great. I'm really am happy about all of this Mac. This is where I want to be." I lean over and kiss her before we lose this moment.

"So, are we finished with the talk?" she asks as we part.

"You know what, I think we are for now. This wasn't as hard as I always thought it would be."

"I know what you mean." She replies before we kiss again. This time we let it go farther than we have before. Next thing I know, she's under me on the couch with her top half unbuttoned.

"Are you sure about this?" I ask as we get up and start heading towards her bedroom.

"Absolutely." She replies as she starts pulling my shirt over my head. By the time we actually make it to the bed we're both only dressed from the waist down.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Mac's Point of View 

I'm kind of nervous as we start fooling around on the bed. I mean I've only thought about this for about nine years. My god, if he keeps doing that sucking thing on my neck, I don't think I really have much to worry about. He (unfortunately) moved away from my neck and started planting kisses along my collarbone and my chest

"You are so beautiful." He whispers lovingly as all my earlier concerns fly out the window. I decide it's my turn to run the show and flip Harm on his back.

"Hey, no rough play allowed!" He says jokingly before I proceed to kiss all of his comments away. Everything afterwards is sort of blurry, but I can guarantee I will never, ever underestimate the Navy. We fall asleep, our arms and legs overlapping and the sheets lying loosely over us.

8:00

I wake up groggy and wonder why my left arm is completely numb, then I let a slow smile spread over my face as I remember the events of the previous day. I finally open my eyes and come face to face with the object of my affections. He's still sleeping so I take this time to really study his face. It's been a long time since I had the chance to really take in his features. While I'm studying the curves of his face, a voice jars me out of my inquiry.

"A picture will last longer." He mumbles without opening his eyes. There is no trace of sleep in his voice and I realize that he was awake the whole time.

"Good Morning." I say as I lean in and kiss him softly on the lips, deciding whether or not my morning breath is too horrible.

"Morning." He says softly as he pulls me closer to him.

"I like waking up with you like this" He says after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"I could definitely get used to it too, but right now I have to brush my teeth." I say as I pull a sheet to cover with when I realize I'm still totally naked.

"You do realize that I've seen everything you're trying to hide." He says with a smirk as he sits up in bed.

"If you're not nice, you'll never see any of it again." I say with my own smirk as I head into the bathroom, stopping to grab my clothes.

"I guess I should be good then." He says as I close the bathroom door. The moment I get in there I realize all I want is a nice hot bath. 

"Harm, I'm gonna take a bath okay." I yell through the door.

"No problem" I hear him call back.

About 35 minutes later I step out of the bathroom fully groomed and notice that Harm isn't there anymore. I walk into the kitchen/dining room and see him sitting at the table looking through the paper and drinking coffee.

"Whatcha doin?" I ask as I sit next to him at the table.

"Looking at some of the houses for sale." He answers with a smile.

"Really?" I ask surprised, I didn't think he would start so soon.

"Of course, I also called the hotels in San Diego and London to cancel reservations. I called my Mom and Frank and left a message for them to call me back. Oh, and General Creswell called, he wants us to stop by around 1630."

"Well, haven't you been busy." I say with a laugh as he kisses me.

"All in a day's work", he replies smiling, before adding, "Do you mind if I take a shower, I don't want to smell all day to day."

"Sure, you know where everything is." He kisses me one more time before heading off to the bathroom, whistling lady in red. I pick up the paper and look at the three houses he circled. The first one is in a great neighborhood, but it only has 2 bedrooms, and the backyard seems pretty small. The second one is 2 stories, with 3 bedrooms and a big backyard, but it is in a pretty rough neighborhood. I love the third one right away. It's huge, 2 stories, 4 bedrooms, a huge front and back yard, and its only 3 blocks away from Bud and Harriet's. I look at the price and I'm surprised that it isn't as expensive as it should be. I grab Harm's cup of coffee and take a sip before spitting it back out and getting up to fix a real cup of coffee. 20 minutes and another cup later, Harm finally comes out of the shower wearing another t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants.

"Hey, I see you looked at the paper. Anything you really like?" He asks as he goes to pick up his coffee.

"I suggest you not drink that, I tried some earlier." I say quickly before he drinks it.

"You spit it back into the cup didn't you?" He says as he puts the cup back down.

"Sorry."

"It's okay. So, did you like any of the houses?" He asks sitting down next to me.

"Yeah, I really like the third house, the one on Kenton Ave, but I bet you already know that."

"I figured as much, it is a seriously great house. It's also got a really great price attached."

"Well, do you want to go see it later? After we ask Mattie of course?"

"That sounds like a good idea. I'll call the realtor in a little while. Do you want any breakfast?"

I look at him like he's an idiot and he replies, "I know, I know, you're a marine." as he heads toward the kitchen.

"You don't have any food." He calls out from the room.

"I gave it all away." I call back to him. He comes back in the room and begins putting his shoes on.

"Harm, what are you doing?"

"We're gonna go to this little café I know." He says as he tosses me my tennis shoes. I put them on while looking at him very strangely.

"You are so lucky you're cute." I mumble under my breath as I straighten my clothes.

"I heard that" He called as I locked and closed the door.

20 minutes later I find myself sitting in small café, surrounded by rows and rows of books. I sink into the side of the oversized and overstuffed loveseat to wait for Harm who's supposed to bring back the muffins and coffee.

"Hey" he says as he sets the stuff down and sits down next to me.

"Where's my food Squid?" I ask as I poke him in the chest.

"Blueberry muffins and coffee are right here, no need to get physical Jarhead." I kiss him shortly before grabbing a blueberry muffin and taking a big bite. Oh, my god.

"Harm these are amazing. How did you find this place?" Right as he's about to answer, a beautiful blonde woman comes up to us. She's tall, has long, wavy blonde hair, emerald green eyes and a gorgeous smile.

"Harm, I didn't think we'd see you again."

"There were some last minute changes." He says friendly, as I feel neglected.

"Aren't you going to introduce me to your friend." She asks as we endure a few seconds of silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Brittany this is Sarah Mackenzie, my fiancée. Sarah, this is Brittany, her son Noah goes to school with Mattie." Wow, she looks so young.

"I'm 32, I had Noah at 16." I didn't know I said that at loud. "Now Harm, why didn't you tell me you were engaged."

"It just happened last night. That's why I'm staying in Washington." She looks at me for a second before her eyes widen.

"You're the famous Mac he's always talking about. I can't believe he finally got the courage to tell you the truth." I'm seriously confused now and I know Harm probably picked up on it.

"Britt, please don't embarrass me, if you do, I'll tell James about Noah's move on Mattie. James is Brittany's husband." He says stressing the last word. Thank god.

"Well, I'll leave you two to your food. If you need anything just call out, have a good time." She says as she backs away and then leaves.

"She seems nice." I say after she's gone

"You didn't like her when you thought she wanted me." He points out after grabbing his coffee and taking a sip.

"So I was jealous, it's not like women aren't attracted to you."

"Mac, I've seen men and women ogle you. You don't think I get jealous? I want to pulverize anyone who looks at you."

"Well, don't worry. I don't want to be with anyone but you."

"I don't want to be with anyone else either." He says before he kisses me.

"I love you too Harm. Now let's eat." About an hour later we leave with a bags of books and blueberry muffins. I absolutely love this place." I say as we enter the car and drive off.

"I'm glad you like it, it's one of my favorite places. What time is it?"

"1045, why?"

"I'm gonna call the realtor, then we can stop by Mattie and get her opinion."

"That sounds great, just remember, we have to see Creswell at 1630."

"No problem. I'm the king of cramming. My teachers can attest to that statement."

We stop at his apartment so he can change out of his sweats. When he comes back down, he tells me that he called and set up an appointment for 1300. But that's not what I'm thinking about right now. I swear, that man can do things with a T-shirt that drive a woman crazy. So of course we sit there for the next few minutes just making out. I feel like a teenager again.

"What was that for?" he asks when I finally pull away.

"Just…making up for lost time."

"Are we done making up now?"

"Yes. For now." We still have a lot of things to do. Unfortunately.

"Alright, off we go."

I haven't really seen a lot of Mattie since she woke up, and I of course want her blessing to marry Harm. I know he already talked to her about it, but I want to ask her myself. I mean she's going to be my daughter, if she wants to be of course. I would never want to force her into anything. She's been through too much in her life to be pressured into something like this. This is something that lasts forever.

"Hey Mac, we're here." I guess I must have zoned out a bit. I get out of the car and we walk over to the hospital. I'm nervous as we stand outside of Mattie's room and take a deep breath before we enter.

"Harm, Mac." She calls as a big smile spreads over her face. Harm goes over to hug her, and I stay over to the side trying to decide what to do. My decision is made up for me when Mattie says,

"Aren't you going to give me a hug?"

"Of course, but I just thought you'd want some alone time." I say as I walk over and give her a hug.

"Mac, come on, you're family."

"Thanks Mattie, I'm really glad you said that. I was kind of worried about your reaction. I wasn't sure if you really accepted me. I never want replace your real mom, but I would really like the chance to be a part of your life."

"I want you to be a part of my life Mac, I want you to be my mom. I'll never forget my mom, but I love you and want to be your daughter." We hug again, and I notice Harm just standing in the corner.

"Come on Pops, you belong here to." Mattie says with a smile as Harm walks over and hugs both of us.

"Okay, let's quit before I start to cry." She says after a second. We part and Harm and I pull up chairs on both sides of her bed.

"Are you feeling any better?" Harm asks as he takes one of her hands

"Sort of, it hurts more but the doctors say that the pain means that I'm getting the feeling back into my legs."

"Just remember not to lose hope." Harm says as he kisses the top of her head.

"I know, it's just hard sometimes." Then she takes a deep breath and turns to me.

"Enough about me right now, I want to hear everything about last night." She says with a smile. Harm raises his eyebrow at me suggestively and Mattie shuts her eyes.

"Maybe not everything." She adds.

"Well, it all started when I went over to Harm's place yesterday…" Then I proceed to tell her about the rest of the night events. At least most of them.

To be continued…


End file.
